


And When the Secret Comes Out

by JustAnotherChatNoirFan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender Identity, Genderswap, This is my first work on this site, also my first ladybug work, idk what im doing to be honest, theres no sex in this, transau, usually i write gay sex, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherChatNoirFan/pseuds/JustAnotherChatNoirFan
Summary: Young friends from school, Marinette and Adrien have a similar secret. Marinette's parents know and are supportive, but how is Adrien supposed to tell his father when his father never wants to see him? But both of their worlds change for the better when a mysterious black box appears in their rooms.I do not own or am affiliated with Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters.Also posted on Wattpad under AnotherCatNoirFan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any characters that are out of character.

The excitement Adrien felt for his first day of school was building up inside of him. His first chance to be out of the house and make friends that would want to spend time with him. Of course, he had Chloe, but she only saw him as the kid she met him as years before. But, as always, his father controlled every aspect of his life, including what he's allowed to do, when, and with who. He tried to not let it bother him, but it always did.

Walking up the stairs of collége for the first time, Adrien swore he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He had no idea about what to expect. He didn't know anything about what it was actually like in school. For the first time since his father told him he would be able to go, he felt nervous. What if he said something completely stupid and made a fool out of himself? It didn't help that he's the only one who knows about his secret. He didn't know how to address it to his teachers or his new friends, and Chloe wasn't going to help him. The only reason she even cared was that he's famous. 

Adrien stopped and looked up at the large set of double doors. He turned and looked at Nathalie, his fathers personal assistant. He felt like he needed to say something, but he had no idea what, so he turned to go into school, leaving her behind. As he turned, though, he heard the grunt of an older man and looked over. When he did, on the ground was a gentleman who had fallen and his cane was out of reach. He ran to help him up and handed him the cane. 

"Thank you, young man," the mysterious man said. Adrien felt his face flush ever so much and said you're welcome back to him. The bell rang and panic flooded the younger man's body. He ran back to the school, waving as he went. He made it to his classroom right in time for the teacher to have started roll call. 

"Adrienne," she yelled as he ran into the room. Adrien groaned as he took his seat and muttered a present loud enough for her to have heard. The rest of the day followed in the exact same way. People kept saying the wrong name and using the wrong pronouns. The pain he felt in his chest each time made him want to cry. By the end of the day, Adrien asked to go to the restroom and broke down into tears when he got there. He didn't know what to do or how to tell the teacher. 

The only person who even knew was Chloe, and she didn't even care. Adrien brushed back the hair he wished he could cut, and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a flushed face and puffy eyes, and he didn't know how to fix it. When the door opened, Adrien ran into a stall to hide. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, not even Chloe. He felt anger start to bubble at the fact that he still had to use the girls' bathroom, and was ready to yell at the person who came in. 

"Adrienne?" A soft voice called out. The anger continued to bubble. 

"It's Adrien." 

"Adrien? You're a boy?" He scoffed and wanted to get out of this conversation as fast as he could. 

"Hardly. Like it even matters. Why would anyone care anyway? I'm not even allowed to cut my hair short. I should get over myself and deal with it." He felt the tears start falling again and cursed internally. 

"I know how you feel," the person behind the voice sighed. "My name is Marinette. I'm like you. Well, kind of. I'm like, the opposite of you." Adrien didn't understand. How could a person be the opposite of him? Unless... 

"You're trans too?" he whispered. He wasn't even sure if she heard him. There was a soft knock on the stall that Adrien was in, and when he looked, he saw the small girl standing in front of the door. 

"Come on, let's go back to class. I'll be there for you," she offered with a smile, and Adrien was genuinely surprised there were people this kind in the world. "You can tell Miss Bustier or not, but if it's going to get to you like this, you should tell her sooner rather than later." Marinette held out her hand, and Adrien gladly took it, following her to class. 

The end of the day came too fast for Adrien's liking after that interaction. He enjoyed the new girl he met, along with Nino, who he sat next to in class. The three of them and a girl he hadn't met named Alya walked out of school together. His car was waiting in front of the school, but he wanted to walk with his friends. 

"This is me," Adrien said with a sigh. The three of his new friends smiled at him and wished him luck, and went their separate ways. Adrien climbed into the car and listened to Nathalie list of his activities for the evening. He didn't want to do any of it, but it made his father happy, so he went along with it with the best smile he could muster. It's not like he didn't enjoy his Chinese lessons or fencing, but he wanted to have more free time, especially with his new friends. 

It was about 7:30 when Adrien finally had his chance to go up to his room and do his homework. But when he got up there, he noticed a strange little box that he had never seen before. When he picked it up, he could tell that there was something in it. It took him a second to figure out how to get it open, but when he did, there was a ring looking back at him. He didn't know where it came from, but he didn't really care. He didn't get presents often. He slipped the ring on, and a small being flew out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because of the popularity bringing a wave of inspiration, you guys get to have a 3am chapter too.

The little creature flew around his room, asking if something was edible and flying off to the next thing before Adrien could catch him.

"What are you?"

"I'm a kwami, I grant magical powers," the thing, the kwami, answered with a wave of his hand. "do you have anything to eat, I'm starving!" The little thing kept zooming around the room, talking as he went. 

"What good is a superhero if he can't leave his room?" Adrien knew that if his father found out he snuck out, it would be the end of him.

"No good at all, but that's all going to change." The kwami, which Adrien soon learned his name is Plagg, started explaining things like akumas and secret powers. Plagg even said that he would have a partner. Without his partner, though, they can't catch the akuma, since the ladybug was the only one that had the power to do that. 

"You have the power of destruction. You can call upon the power of the cataclysm and destroy anything you touch, but it is only good for one go, so you better make it count, kid." Plagg finished his last statement while taking the largest bite of cheese Adrien has ever seen. He didn't know how to react to anything he learned in the past 20 minutes, but he knew this was his only chance of getting out and changing his life for the better. 

"I have one question," he started. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he got nervous about what he was going to ask, but he knew it needed to be done. "Can you make me look like a boy when I transform?" Plagg chuckled with the words, but he knew it was coming. 

"I can try my best," he answered. Adrien smiled, and he knew that from this day on, his life would never be the same. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning started out normal. Adrien woke up, showered, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat his breakfast alone. Nathalie said something about how his father wouldn't be too pleased about Adrien wearing a t-shirt and jeans instead of one of the dresses that were designed specifically for him, but Adrien ignored it or added a yes, Nathalie. Once he got to school, he finally felt like he could breathe. Marinette said she would talk to Nino and Alya for him to let them know, but it would have to stay between those four. Seeing the three of them already bunched together in the schoolyard, Adrien couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Adrikins!" He heard the sweet voice call out. Chloe has called him that since they were little, and hasn't stopped even after he came out to her. He was glad that she didn't treat him any different, at least. "I hope you're not going to hang out with that Dupain-Cheng boy again. He's nothing but trouble." She groaned at even having to say the name. 

"You mean the girl, right?" 

"Oh, boy, girl. Who really cares," she said with a laugh.

"I care." Adrien didn't know why he was standing up for the girl he just met yesterday, but with how she helped him yesterday, he only saw it as fair to help her out today. 

"Since when? When you decided to become a disappointment to your father? Oh wait, you can't be a disappointment until he even knows about your stupid little secret. Like anyone would see you as a real boy." Adrien felt his shoulders sag, but he refused to give in to Chloe. 

"I don't know what happened to you in the past year to make you so bitter, but I don't want to be friends with someone who can't understand that other people live to be happy, too. The world isn't all about Chloe." With that being said, Adrien just turned and walked over to Nino and Marinette. He didn't even notice that Alya had come closer to the argument, holding up her phone to catch it on video. 

"Scoop! Adrienne just stood up to Chloe in front of the whole schoolyard. Seems like everyone heard their little fight and now everyone is questioning about her secret. What could it ever be?" The sparkle in the young reporter's eyes showed that Adrien could keep his secret confined in her. 

"Its just a fight about our childhood, really. Chloe has never really been the most open-minded. She may be my best friend, but we don't always agree on everything." Adrien tried to finish out his statement with a smile, but the fight did get to him. He wasn't going to let the others know because he wanted them to enjoy the day of Chloe not being her normal self. 

The rest of the day went just as it did the day before. Adrien found that school was a little too slow for his liking, but he enjoyed being there all the same. When the final bell rang for the students to go home, the walls shook with a door slamming open. The students started to run and scream when a monster stood where the door was only moments before, and Adrien knew exactly what he had to do. The young boy ran off to find a hiding spot with a large smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a lot of fun for me to write, and the fact that it got nearly 100 hits in less than 3 hours blows my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien called out the words that Plagg told him would make him transform. The transformation itself was amazing, he felt his hair shortening, allowing him to be more comfortable with his new self. Once it was complete, he left his hiding spot to learn about the monster that was in front of him.

"Kim!" It called out.  _What could this thing want with Kim? And how did it cause him to change like this?_ The questions raced through Adrien's mind as he went to figure out how to fight the beast. Soon enough, he learned he wasn't alone. Another body slammed into him in a haze of red and black. He had no idea who this person was, but she seemed to be someone who was fighting with him, rather than against. If they weren't in the middle of fighting some odd stone creature, Adrien knew that he could spend all of his time staring at this beautiful girl. 

"I guess you're my new partner," he heard himself saying. the voice that he used was a new one, deeper than the one his civilian self uses. He made a mental note to thank Plagg for this and turned his attention back to her She grimaced when her yo-yo landed, directly on Adriens head. "What do you call yourself, m'lady?" 

"Uh, I haven't really gotten that far yet, it seems we have a bigger problem on our hands." she turned and looked back at the monster. 

"Of course. Why don't we start by trying to hit it?" And before the ladybug could say anything, Adrien had run up to and hit with his baton. Instead of anything happening to it to make it slow down, though, the being just stopped and grew.  _Well, that won't work. Maybe I should try my powers? But Plagg said I only have 5 minutes after I use it before I change back, I don't want to put it to waste._

"Well, I'm out of ideas." His new friend looked at him in bewilderment and called on her secret power. Yelling lucky charm, a wetsuit with the same red and black pattern appeared in her hands. Looking around, Adrien sensed that she had a plan. He watched her hook the wet suit up to a hose and run at the thing. When he noticed what she was trying to do, Adrien ran over to the hose and waited for the signal. 

"Chat, do it now!" At her command, he turned the hose onto full blast and watched the girl catch the thing that the beast was holding in his hand. By ripping it apart, a small, black butterfly flew out of it. Adrien watched in awe as she opened her yo-yo and captured the butterfly, purifying it and turning it white. 

The pair turned to their friend, Ivan, who was now on the ground where the akumatized version of him stood only moments before. The bug handled talking to him and making sure that he was safe before turning back to Adrien. 

"Now can I know your name?" He said with a smile.

"Uh... Ladybug, and you?" 

"Chat... Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir." As soon as those words were out of his mouth, a small beeping was heard.

"That's my queue. I'll see you around, Chat." Ladybug ran off with a wave, using her yo-yo to whisk her off to a safe place to detransform. Adrien sighed and went to find his own place to do the same. 

* * *

 

Once Adrien was home, everything seemed to be completely normal. He didn't want it to be normal, he wanted to be himself, and for him to do that, he had to tell his father. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but he knew that it had to happen soon. He had a photo shoot that afternoon that he nearly forgot about, and rushed around to get prepared for it. He was lucky since it was a shoot for a line that didn't include dresses. Those were the worst, especially when his father decided that he had to model even the more revealing clothing items. 

Once he got in his bodyguard's car, he made up his mind. After the photo shoot, he was going to Marinette's house and asking her to cut his hair. Adrien wasn't sure if she even knew how, but she trusted him with his secret, and therefore, with his hair. 

The photoshoot went on like it normally did. Once it was over, he made up a lie to his bodyguard about having a school project with a friend in his class and asked him to drop him off at her house. His father wouldn't like him making plans without clearing it first, but Afrien knew that the rest of the day was just time to study. And if you took into consideration what the lie was, even his father wouldn't say no. Adriens bodyguard agreed with a grunt and drove off. Once they arrived, Adrien climbed out of the car and started to feel nervous. Once the deed was done, there was nothing left to stop him from telling his father. The only problem was, he didn't know how his father would react to this. For a moment, Adrien considered just getting back in the car and going home, but he had come too far to give up now. The small boy walked into the bakery and was greeted with the warm scent of pastries. He made a mental note to get one cheese and one chocolate danish to take home with him.

"Hello, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I was wondering if I could talk to..." Adrien didn't know if Marinette was out to her parents, but he had no other name to call the girl.

"Marinette? I know that look, we see it all the time. Anyway, she's upstairs, I'll tell Tom to go fetch her." Adrien gave the woman the biggest smile he could and thanked her. "Are you in her class?"

"Yes, I'm new." He wasn't sure how much Marinette told her parents.

"Ah, yes, my daughter did tell me about you. You're the trans boy, right? Adrien?" 

"Yeah, that's me." Adrien smiled widely at the petite woman in front of him. Before either of them could say much else, Marinette joined the room, asking why he was there.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" He said, shyly. 

* * *

 

"Wow! You're incredible! Thank you so much, Marinette," Adrien yelled with the largest smile on his face. They had spent the last hour researching and double searching the perfect haircut for Adrien, and Marinette matched it perfectly.

"I'm glad you like it, I don't usually cut peoples hair," the girl said, sweeping the mess of hair. Adrien knew his father would be furious when he got home, but he needed a way to express how he felt, and the clothes weren't cutting it anymore. He looked in the mirror once again, running his hands through his hair. It was much lighter now that they cut off around 20 inches of it. He was still amazed at the fact that one person's head could hold so much hair. "Oh, and take this. I don't use it anymore now that my hair got long. It'll help you style it."

Marinette held out a small container. The label said it is hair wax, and Adrien looked at her with an even larger smile, however that is possible. 

"You're amazing. I don't know how I'll ever make up for this," Adrien said. His phone started ringing and checking the caller ID, it was his father. He gave an apologetic look and stepped off to take the call. 

"Where are you?"

"Father, I'm at a friend from schools house. We're working on a class project." Adrien sighed. These conversations always ended up in him needing to go home immediately.

"I want you home within the next hour, no later. Understood?" He nodded, then remembered his father couldn't see him. With the sigh of a yes, the call was disconnected. 

"I need to go home. Thank you again," Adrien explained. 

"I understand. Be safe, and tell me how it goes!" He had told the girl about his plan before they even started looking at haircuts. She knew that his father wouldn't approve, but she trusted the boy, so she went along with it.

By the time Adrien got home, it was getting dark. He shivered, reminding himself that he needed to walk home to prepare himself for the upcoming confrontation. He still wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say by the time he got to the front gate.  _Its now or never._ Pushing the large doors open, Adrien was greeted by his father standing at the top of the stairs. 

"Adrienne Agreste. What in God's name did you do to your hair?" The booming voice of his father rang out in anger.  _Now or never, Adrien. Now or never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I am super nervous about where this book may go. I don't have plans for Gabriel to be abusive like in other fics, but I've only had supportive parents in my transition, so I'm not entirely sure how this will play out. Another thing is, I am following Adriens perspective as I have experience as a trans boy, but I have only ever met two transgirls in my life and don't want to base my story off of stereotypes. Anyway, another day, another chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I take my online classes online and have gotten caught up, you guys get a chapter!

Adrien took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He refused to let his father get in the way of this. This has been the only thing he had been sure of almost his entire life.

"Well?" Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently. This was not going to go over well, but there's no way to back out. Adrien was in too deep.

"I- Well... I just wanted to change something. I wanted to be in charge of something of my own for once," he replied, hardly above a whisper. 

"You look ridiculous, what girl wears their hair short? You cant model like that, other girls might start following your lead." Gabriel waved his hand dismissively as if a woman making her own choice was a crazy thought. 

"First of all, I'm not a girl. You think I am but I'm not. I'm a boy. My name is Adrien, not Adrienne. And second of all, girls are allowed to do whatever they want with their hair. It's their body and they can express themselves however they want. A girl in my class, her name is Rose, she has short hair. It doesn't make her any less of a girl." Adrien blinked when he finished. He never stood up to his father, and he didn't entirely plan to tell him at that moment that he was trans. But it was out, and there was no going back. 

"Go to your room. You will stay there until you realize that you're a girl and there's nothing you can do to change that." With that statement, Gabriel turned and went back to his office. Adrien stared at the spot he was, a moment before. With a sigh, he walked slowly to his room. He didn't know what to think or do. The conversation could have gone better, but he was lucky that he didn't get kicked out. He didn't know what he would do if he had, or where to go. Nino might let him stay at his house, but he wouldn't want to intrude or be a bother to anyone.  _I can't do this, I need to go out and clear my head._ Locking his bedroom door and setting up his phone so it sounded like he was practicing piano, Adrien said his transformation words and bound out of his window. When the cool evening air hit his face, he felt much more relaxed. 

He ran on rooftops until the sun was way down, not trying to think about the feelings he was having. He didn't like being alone in moments like these, but he didn't have anyone to talk to. He couldn't even tell Ladybug since it would be too much of a giveaway about his identity. He groaned and punched a brick wall, hissing at the pain he felt, but feeling better all the same. When he saw that someone was walking into the ally he was in, he turned and lept out. For some reason, he didn't leave. He watched the figure move through the ally and wondered what they were doing. 

Then he realized that the person looked oddly familiar. He couldn't quite place who it was, but he did want to startle them. With a deep sigh, he turned to leave, but right as his muscles bunched to jump, the person turned. 

"Chat Noir?" The voice sounded nervous, or scared. He couldn't tell which. 

"Marinette? What are you doing out, its dark." The concern he felt for the small girl in front of him was easy to detect, and if it was a bit brighter out, he might've seen a slight blush warm her cheeks. 

"I was getting stuff for the bakery for my parents," she told him, holding up three fabric bags. 

"Let me help you with that." Adrien took two bags from her. She smiled and told him that he didn't have to do that, but he told her to be quiet and let him be nice. They walked together, making jokes and laughing with each other, and he momentarily forgot about the problems he had at home. 

"Well, this is me," she said with a smile, holding out her free hand to take the two bags that Adrien was holding. He gave them back to her, but only after she opened the door to make it easier to get in with the full hands. "Thanks for the help, and making me feel safer."

"Anytime, princess." That time, Adrien did see her blush, but he didn't say anything about it. He bowed to her in goodbye and leaped away. 

When he climbed back into his room, his phone was dead. He didn't even care, he just took it and put it on charge. He went to go take a shower, but before he made it to the bathroom, there was a knock on his door. 

"Come in, Nathalie." The door creaked open and he realized that it wasn't Nathalie standing in front of him. It was none other than his father. Adrien just turned with a roll of his eyes, not wanting to have the conversation he knew was coming. 

"Adrienne, I would like to apologize for how I behaved earlier." 

"I don't accept," Adrien said, coldly. Even though he felt confident in the confrontation, he still felt his knees shake when he talked back to his father. 

"And why would that be?" The question sounded innocent enough, but Adrien wasn't sure of how to approach answering him.

"I wont accept until you use my name. The right name, the name I want you to use." Gabriel nodded, unsure of what to even say. Adrien kept staring at him until he decided to speak again. "I'm going to shower now, is that okay?" 

"Of course. Ill see you again later." Gabriel turned and walked out of Adriens room, closing the door behind him.  _Does that mean he doesn't hate me? Or he will accept it? Or am I just going to get kicked out and have to learn how to live by myself?_ Adrien had to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, focusing on the water beating on his back. When he got out of the shower, he saw Plagg laying on his bed, fast asleep. For such a little creature, the thing could take up so much space. 

"Dude, I gave you a place to sleep, go sleep there. don't sleep in the middle of my bed, that leaves me nowhere to sleep." Adrien wanted to laugh at the words, but he felt no humor. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt sleep take him over. 

* * *

 

There was a crash from outside, causing Adrien to wake with a start. He looked out the window and saw nothing out of the ordinary until he heard the crash again. 

"Plagg, we have to investigate! Claws out!" He felt the transformation happen, and as soon as it was done, he jumped out of his window. Looking around, he saw different cars scattered, some in pieces, and some looking nothing like cars anymore. A woman cackeled above him, and he knew that he found the akuma. 

"It's a good thing that most people are sleeping right now," a voice said from behind him. He turned with a smile.

"Everyone except us, M'lady. And let me just say, I was asleep and I would like to be back sooner rather than later," he countered. 

"Then let's beat this Akuma!" Ladybug ran up to the woman, watching her throw another car into one nearby. Adrien didn't see anything that could be akumatized until she turned around. There seemed to be car keys in her hand. 

"M'lady, she has it in her other hand, it looks like it causes her to be able to pick up the cars using her mind!" 

"Nice eye, kitty! Lucky charm!" In Ladybugs hand was now a car door. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She looked around while Adrien ran in circles trying to distract the woman. When she yelled out in triumph, he turned to see what she was planning. Akuma that moment, the saw an opening and took it. Lifting part of a car she threw earlier in the night, she aimed it at Adrien. "Chat Noir! Look out!" But the warning came too soon. Adrien felt the impact on the back of his head, and a splitting headache at the place he was hit. He stumbled to the ground and couldn't see straight. He didn't hear the rest of the fight since he was fighting to stay awake, but before he knew it, he was being picked up by Ladybug. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, letting them close and his breathing slowed.

"Don't worry, kitty, I got you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette felt the worry pooling in her stomach. She didn't know how much more she could do to help, or how much longer he would be in his suit while in this state. His ring hasn't beeped yet, but he also hasn't completely lost consciousness. Sure, he has been drifting in and out of it, but nothing long enough for him to detransform. She knew that the last thing she wanted was to know his identity, but with him unable to take care of himself and possibly concussed, she had no other options. She was determined to not cry. She knew he would be okay and that crying would not help. But when the tears started to fall, she let them. Shes worried about her friend. He may never wake up, and she knew she couldn't catch the akumas without him.

Marinette then realized that she didn't have a safe place to take him. If she took him home, her parents might be suspicious, but she didn't know where he lived.  _Obviously, if I knew where he lived, then I might as well know who he is._ She sighed, trying to weigh her options. She could take him to Nino, but he would ask too many questions, and Alya would be way too excited. Chloe wasn't nice enough to let someone in her house, even if they were famous and in trouble. Marinette didn't know what to do. She picked him up to take him to her house. She didn't have any other option. 

When she got him into her room and detransformed, Tikki spoke up. "You could take him to Master Fu. He'd know what to do." Marinette looked at her kwami with a puzzled face. 

"Who is Master Fu?" 

"He is the guardian of the miraculous, and hed know what to do to help Chat Noir."

"But how would I find him. Oh, Tikki, I don't want to bother him if I can handle it myself," Marinette said with a sigh. She wasn't sure she could do this. If he got worse it would be on her, and if he died? She would be so screwed. Marinette went down to her family's kitchen to make some food for herself and find something for Chat Noir to eat if he was hungry. She also grabbed him a glass of water and a cool washcloth to put on his head in case he has a headache. She carried it all up her stairs as quickly and carefully as she could, but before she could get into her room, she heard the obvious sound of him detransforming. Which was  _not_ good. 

Marinette rushed into her room without caring about his identity, she put everything down and hurried over to him to wake him up. If he had a concussion he can't sleep. When she made it over to the boy, she was surprised to see none other than Adrien Agreste. The heaviness she felt in her heart was too much for her to handle, and she broke down into tears. 

"Adrien, please... wake up. You need to wake up." Each time she said wake up, she felt her chest get tighter. She gasped for breath and continued to cry while trying to wake him up. "Please don't leave me," she whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek. 

She stood over him for the next two hours, watching him breathe and fearing for the worst. When he started to stir, she rushed over to his side. 

"Adrien, I'm here, you're okay, I'm here." She kept whispering the two phrases to him with her eyes closed and her forehead pressed to his chest. She didn't realize his eyes were open until she felt a hand on her head. 

"M'lady, please don't cry, especially not over me." his voice sounded scratchy, but he said it all with a smile. She looked up at him, wondering how he could be so happy. He had just woken up after scaring her half to death.

"I was scared." she sniffled again, trying to get her breathing under control. While she was handling that, Adrien realized he was starving. He saw that Marinette brought him some food and water, and went to stand up. That is until Marinette yelled at him. 

"I got it, you need to rest. You took quite a hit to the head. I hope you don't have a concussion, because if you do I won't let you fight with me until it's healed." She looked so in control compared to how she looked just moments before. 

By the time school was supposed to start the next morning, Adrien was feeling better. But both of them were dead tired after the long night they had. Marinette got permission from her parents to stay home. She didn't say a word about Adrien being at the house, and she didn't plan on it. 

Adrien on the other hand was starting to panic. He was away from home all morning and he knew Nathalie will ask questions. He tried to think of a quick text to send her, but nothing came to mind. He was thinking of telling her that he spent the night at Nino's after the fight he had with his father, but they knew where his house was and would go to try to pick him up. That would obviously not end well for him. So Adrien decided to not text Nathalie. He was allowed to rebel every once and a while. 

Even though his head was pounding and he was exhausted from Marinette waking them up every two hours to make sure he was okay, he didn't mind. He felt cared for, and he didn't want to let the feeling go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh. A little Adrienette action in the future? There will also be a reaction from Marinette in the next chapter about him being Chat Noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im sorry for not posting in a few days, I did a full rewatch of Ladybug and then did some Dungeons and Dragons things, so Ive been busy nerding it up.  
> I have an idea for a oneshot, but I want to flesh it out before I start writing it, so keep a lookout for that.

The day continued on with Marinette watching over Adrien, and Adrien telling her that he was okay. He didn't want her to worry about him. He's had worse injuries, which he kept telling her, but she refused to listen. Around 5 in the evening, Adrien received a text from Nathalie, asking where he was. When he saw the message, he ignored it. He knew he was going to have to deal with his father when he got home, but he didn't want to leave Marinette. He enjoyed the feeling of someone taking care of him and worrying about him.

"For the hundredth time, I'm fine!" Adrien yelled with a laugh. "I don't even have a headache anymore." 

"But what if it comes back?" Adrien smiled at her and shook his head.

"M'lady, Ill keep my phone nearby and text you if it does, is that okay?" Marinette looked unsure but finally gave in. She knew that if he didn't get home soon, he would have worse things than a headache to worry about. 

"Fine... but don't be scared to tell me. I want to make sure you're okay." She sighed and looked around her room for something to do. She was nervous about the next thing she wanted to ask. She wasn't entirely sure how she wanted to ask, either. "Chat Noir?"

"What about it?" 

"He's you? But how did you have short hair? Before I cut it I mean." Adrien shrugged. 

"I'm not sure." He knew his explanation was lame, but he didn't really know either. All Plagg told him was that he could do it, and that was enough for Adrien. He couldn't tell her that, because only miraculous holders knew about the kwamis. The two of them sat in silence, trying to figure the other out. Adrien felt like there was something she wanted to tell him, but he didn't want to push it. He told her far too much.

"I should be going home soon. My father will be worried about me." Adrien offered her a shy smile, and she returned it, but wouldn't look at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just a lot to learn. You're amazing. I mean! It's amazing! That you're a... Superhero! You know?" Adrien laughed a little at her while he gathered the few things he had. The stuttering was new, but he didn't mind. If anything, shes just overwhelmed. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette." Adrien transformed in front of her- why try to hide it?- and went on his way. He detransformed around the corner of his house and walked up to the door. He rung the doorbell and waited for Nathalie to open it for him. When he walked into the main area, his father was once again waiting there for him. 

"Did you have a good time with your friends?"

"Yes, Father. I'm sorry for disappearing like that." Adrien refused to look at his father. He knew that what was coming was nothing good. 

"You are to go to your room and stay there. You are grounded. I would like your phone and your bodyguard will check periodically for you. If I find that you do not return home at the appropriate time, you won't be allowed to return to school. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, Father." Adrien sighed and went to his room, giving his bodyguard his phone as he walked past. Once in his room, he sat and stared at the blank TV. There was plenty to do in his room, but Adrien didn't feel like doing any of it. He just wanted to sit and stare, and anytime Plagg tried to talk to him, he refused to answer.

* * *

 

"Nathalie, what has gotten into the girl? She thinks that just because she cut her hair she knows the answers of the universe! And saying she's actually a boy? What nerve! She's not old enough to know what she is yet." 

"Sir, I agree with you, but why don't you respect the child's wishes and say he? If this is what he really wants for himself, it'll be easier to do it now and then change it in the future if he realizes that it is not how he feels."

"Maybe, but she needs to prove to me that this is something that I can trust her with." Gabrial looked at the painting of his wife that hung in his office. He sighed deeply, then felt a pang. "Negative emotion! Perfect." He smiled widely and pushed the buttons to allow him into his cave. The butterflies that were sitting comfortably all scattered when he got there.  _Hmm, the emotions seem close and strong!_ He called a butterfly to him and created an akuma. He watched as the butterfly flew out of the small window, and waited for it to akumatize his next victim. 

"Transmenter, I am Hawk Moth. Your father is not accepting of your newfound identity and you want justice for all trans children who have the same situation. I give you the power to do just that, but in return, you must give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"Yes Hawk Moth." Adrien smiled, and let the transformation take him over. 


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette had just finished cleaning up her room when she heard screaming from the bakery. She ran downstairs as fast as she could and saw her parents looking at each other, both now the opposite sex. Her dad, who now looks like a woman, yelled at her to run. 

"Marinette, don't run. You're safe with me. I will protect you, and any other trans child! Your parents will never be able to tell you that you're a freak again." Marinette looked over to see a villain laughing.

"That's where you're wrong. Some parents are supportive of their children. Adrien, I know your dad isn't the most supportive, but your friends are! Please use the powers Hawk Moth gave you for good." The akuma laughed again. Marinette could tell this was going to be a long fight, and she knew she was going to have to do it alone. Chat Noir was akumatized. 

"Adrien is gone! It is now me, the Transmenter. I will make everyone understand how I feel!" 

"Adrien, I know how you feel. I know the feeling you are talking about, and this isn't a healthy way to handle the feelings. I can help you, you need to fight back first. I can't help you until you're Adrien again." Marinette watched emotions flicker across his face, but he shook his head and ran out the door. She could hear screaming from the street and knew that she had to go fight him, but first she had to handle her parents. 

"Maman, Papa, let me help you. Let's get you upstairs and safe." She leads them to the living room, and as soon as they were settled, she ran upstairs, making something up about a school project. She transformed as soon as the trapdoor was closed. Now that Ladybug was here, Adrien would return. Following the sound of screams, she was lead to the Agrese mansion. Of course, he'd go after his father, that's who he really is mad at. Ladybug found Adrien standing in his room, looking around. 

"Adrien, I don't want to fight you. Give up your akuma and I can help you."

"You can't help me. No one can."

"Not even Marinette?" The same flicker of emotion ran across his face, and ladybug knew that the boy had feelings for her civilian self, but she can't let that get in the way of what she needs to do. 

"Don't speak her name. I'm trying to keep her, and everyone like us, safe!" 

"By tormenting people who haven't wronged you? The Dupen-Cheng's hurt no one, but they were your first target. You hurt Marinette more than helping her by doing that," The two of them continued to look at one another, but Adrien decided against it. He shot a beam at Ladybug, missing her by a hair. He continued to taunt her while she looked for a way out of this mess. She called her lucky charm and looked around for a way to use it. In her hand was an umbrella, and as she looked, a plan began to form. She ran over to where Adrien has his computer set up and tried to hit him with her yo-yo. Naturally, he deflected the shot and aimed at her. Ladybug waited until the last moment to open the umbrella, shooting his beam right back at him. While he transformed into his new self, she tied him up and took his ring. 

"I got you, don't worry. I got you," Ladybug repeated while Adrien came back. She threw up her umbrella and called upon the ladybugs to fix everyone who was changed and focused her attention on the small boy in front of her. "Adrien, are you okay?"

"I- What? What happened?" 

"Don't worry about it. No one got hurt." Adrien started to cry while ladybug tried to console him, but her earrings started to beep. 

"Don't you have to go now?"

"No, I think it's important that you see who I am. I know you think no one cares about you, and I know how you feel about Marinette. You need to realize that just because your dad doesn't support you doesn't mean no one else does. I support you. I will be here for you, every step of the way." Marinette felt the detransformation and looked back at him. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long! I've been busy with so much going on. I have school work and Im worrying about college stuff, but since I have a little bit of free time and have the motivation, ill attempt to write a long chapter for you guys.

So much has happened in the last few weeks. So much has changed, even my father has started to change how he addresses me. We had a meeting with the school, and all of my teachers call me Adrien now. Ever since the akuma attack, my father has been more accepting in general. He even suggested I go to a therapist to start my transition. 

Marinette has been amazing since she discovered who I am in my mask. Since she allowed me to know that she was Ladybug, our friendship has just grown. We spend as much time together as we are allowed, my father even allowing me to do that more often than I had ever seen Chloe. I guess hes just happy that I have someone I can talk to about the worse things. It still isnt as good as when I was a child, but he was starting to be more like he was. He was starting to be warmer and more accepting of me having my own life in general. 

The only bad thing is the number of akuma attacks has increased. They have been harder enemies with more difficult powers. Whoever Hawkmoth was, he wasn't going to give up on the miraculous. Ladybug and I werent sure who he was, but we were starting to make a list to attempt to figure it out. 

Which is what leads us to be sitting in the school library before school started, huddled over a book that Master Fu told us he would be very angry if we lost. He was upset that we had told each other our identities, but he determined that we would be able to work together still, as long as one does not put the other in danger. Adrien had to promise that he would not be akumatized again. Marinette promised that she would help him the next time he was feeling down. 

Their friends were trying to push Marinette to ask him out, but they both decided that being friends would be better for their partnership and a relationship may get in the way of that. 

"We'll talk about it again when Hawkmoth is defeated," Marinette had told him. Of course, thats not what we told our friends. We told them that right now we need to focus on a friendship until we're both ready to start dating. 

That doesn't mean we don't run into awkward encounters, especially while fighting akumas. We always somehow end up crashing into each other and landing in suggestive positions. There was even one akuma who refused to let us out of a small box until we kissed. It was getting harder to hide that we have feelings for one another, but Hawkmoth can use that against us and put us into danger. Which is exactly why we refuse to do anything about it. 

I just wish Adrien and Marinette had a chance, even though Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't. 

There were times where I was tempted to attempt to kiss her, but she would always tell me that it would put us in danger. Right now is one of those moments. The two of us are sitting close to one another, our heads together looking through this book. It illustrated every miraculous and their kwami, and it told us about their powers. It was probably an interesting read if I could force myself to pay attention to it. Instead, I found myself looking at her face. I was studying it, trying to burn it into my memory forever. She would occasionally look up and me and notice me staring at her, and I would blush and look back down at the page we were on. 

Thats how the rest of the day went. I would get caught looking at her and try to play it off as if I wasn't, but I wasn't that good at pretending. Alya picked up on it, too, and made comments about it to both of us. Marinette insisted that nothing was happening, but neither of our friends believed her. I hardly believed her myself. 

We had plans to hang out at Marinette's house after school, but halfway through the day, I got a text from my father.  _I need you home after school. Urgent._ It was rare that I would have a message from him directly without hearing from Nathalie first, but I sighed and told Marinette what was going on. She was disappointed but understood. 

"We can hang out another time." She offered me a warm smile. I couldn't find it in myself to return it. I was worried about what he needed to talk to me about, and I hoped I wasn't in trouble. Things have been going well between the two of us recently, and I didn't want that to change. Its been going so well, in fact, that I havent had to do photoshoots recently because everything that my father needed modeling was feminine and he decided that he wasn't going to make me model that anymore. He was trying to be understanding. So what changed?

At the end of the day, I climbed in the car that was sitting out front for me, and we made our way home. I felt the anxiety welling up in my stomach, but there was hope that it wasn't going to be bad. When I got home, Nathalie told me he was expecting me in his study. I made my way up slowly, afraid that it was going to be bad. In the past, I have only ever been called to his study if I was in trouble, but I can't think of anything that I have done recently that would've gotten me there. I knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. My father was waiting for me, and he seemed impatient. 

"It took you long enough to get here. I have a few things to tell you then you can be on your way to your room to complete your homework. I understand you were supposed to spend time with that Marinette girl today, but I needed you to cancel so that we could have this talk. I have had Nathalie clear your schedule for tomorrow so that you can use it for your leisure, meaning you can spend time with your friends if that is what you so wish." I nodded slowly and waited for him to continue speaking. "First off, you have a photoshoot this weekend. It's going to be a trial run to see if this idea works out. If it does, you will be back to fulltime modeling afterward. The attire is casual, but I want you looking your best." He pulled up a few photos of the work on his tablet. Every article of clothing that he showed me was designed specifically for a female to male trans person. They were designed to work with the wearer's body and hide the more feminine features while showing the more masculine ones. 

"You did that, for me?" I couldn't believe that he had taken the time to design me clothes since I came out. It really made me feel as if he was growing as a person. 

"Of course. I need your face as the cover of my company, and you refuse to wear the clothing I designed before. So now I'll have you modeling this and seeing if it will work. If It does, then we will have another line of clothing, on top of the others we already have." I could feel my face tightening from how wide my smile was. I was so grateful. "Secondly. I found a therapist I feel is suitable for you. You will be meeting him for the first time next week, and Nathalie will be with you. I need you to promise me that you won't make me regret this." I shook my head excitedly. 

"Father, this means so much to me. Thank you. For everything." He gave me what was the closest thing to a smile I have seen in the last few years and dismissed me with a wave. The first thing I did when I got to my room was message my friends with the good news. Maybe everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first time writing Ladybug and Chat Noir work. Where I live, its Cat, but I will try and type Chat for this work. Usually what I write is mature content, but I wanted something that everyone could read and enjoy. If this isn't something you can get behind, please let me know and I will discontinue this work or try to edit it to make it better for the general audience. If you have any recommendations on how to write this better, or a way to make my style make more sense to a reader, please leave a comment. I do have two forms of editors helping me out, but the best way to get help is from a real reader. Thank you all so much. And don't forget the kudos!
> 
> I have an amazing friend who is reading and pointing errors out to me to make this a little easier to read.


End file.
